


Suits You

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [56]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jacket Dalton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack points out that Mac is wearing something of his.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Suits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> just a quick drabble from a prompt before the season starts!

“Wait a second, is that my jacket?”

Mac paused, stopped dead in his tracks halfway through the doors to the Phoenix to examine the black leather bomber jacket that he was wearing, unzipped. 

“Oh…yeah, I…guess it is,” he muttered, holding his hands out in front of him to examine the sleeves, as if he hadn’t realized that he must have grabbed it on his way out of Jack’s apartment. His jacket must still be on the rack where he left it. 

The crease in his furrowed brow grew deeper as he then moved his attention towards Jack, who had a similar look of perplexity on his face, but it slowly morphed into a prideful smile, his eyes filled with love.

“I-I must have grabbed it when I was…watering your plants,” Mac tried to sheepishly explain, because he couldn’t help but be slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was doing more than just watering Jack’s plants in his haunt of the man’s apartment, until he got the phone call to pick him up from the airport. “You, uh, want it back?” 

Mac started to peel the jacket, but Jack placed a hand to his chest to stop him, connected the two separated folds with the zipper. 

“Nah, keep it, hoss. It suits you,” Jack clapped Mac on the shoulder, his tongue playfully stuck out between his teeth as he walked away shaking his head with a chuckle. 


End file.
